Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja
Gwiezdne wojny: część IV: Nowa nadzieja (ang. Star Wars, Episode IV: A New Hope) - chronologicznie czwarty, a jeśli chodzi o kolejność powstawania – pierwszy film z cyklu Gwiezdnych Wojen. Film opowiada o młodym Luke'u Skywalkerze , który chce zostać Rycerzem Jedi, podobnie jak jego ojciec. Film wyreżyserowany został przez George'a Lucasa w 1977 roku i miał tytuł: Gwiezdne Wojny, bez żadnych epizodów i podtytułów. Gwiezdne wojny George'a Lucasa to nie tylko przebojowa seria kultowych już filmów, ale również światowy fenomen, który odmienił sposób realizacji filmów i wywarł istotny wpływ na rozwój współczesnej kinematografii. W tym filmie po raz pierwszy użyto kultowego zwrotu "Mam co do tego złe przeczucie". Fabuła Akcja Nowej Nadziei toczy się dziewiętnaście lat po upadku Republiki i powstaniu Imperium oraz walce między Anakinem (obecnie Lord Vader), a Obi-Wanem (obecnie Ben Kenobi), czyli w roku 0 BBY/ABY. Siły imperium z Lordem Vaderem na czele przez miniony okres dziewiętnastu lat (okres pomiędzy Zemstą Sithów, a Nową Nadzieją), zwany Wielką Czystką odnalazł większość rycerzy Jedi w galaktyce i zabił ich. W wykonywaniu tego planu wspomagali go szturmowcy (określenie klonów, które niegdyś służyły Republice). Imperium sprawuje obecnie najwyższą władzę w galaktyce. Jego przeciwieństwem jest Sojusz Rebeliantów, dowodzonych przez księżniczkę Leię Organę (córka Padmé i Anakina, nie zna swoich prawdziwych rodziców, została adoptowana przez senatora Baila Organę). Jak dotąd ponosząca porażki rebelia odniosła pierwsze zwycięstwo i wykradła od Imperium plany gigantycznej bojowej stacji kosmicznej – Gwiazdy Śmierci, zdolnej zniszczyć całą planetę. Lord Vader (prawidłowo – Darth Vader) rusza w pościg za statkiem rebeliantów. Po pewnym czasie wraz ze szturmowcami wdziera się na pokład i porywa księżniczkę Leię, która wcześniej jednak przekazuje plany dwóm droidom – R2-D2 i C-3PO. Roboty ewakuują się i lądują na planecie Tatooine , gdzie zostają porwani przez Jawów i wystawieni do sprzedaży. Leia z kolei jest torturowana przez Vadera. Na Tatooine, dziewiętnastoletni farmer – Luke Skywalker wybiera się wraz z wujem Owenem na wyprzedaż, gdzie dokonuje zakupu R2-D2 i C-3PO. Podczas jednej z napraw R2-D2 , odkrywa on, iż robot zawiera w sobie wiadomość od księżniczki, w której prosi ona niejakiego Bena Kenobiego o pomoc. Skywalker postanawia go odnaleźć, lecz wuj nie pozwala mu na to. W pewnym momencie okazuje się, że R2-D2 uciekł. Luke i C-3PO ruszają jego tropem, lecz gdy go znajdują, zostają zaatakowani przez Ludzi Pustyni. Z sytuacji wybawia ich Ben Kenobi, a następnie zabiera chłopaka i droidów do swego domu. Podczas rozmowy starzec mówi Luke'owi, że jego ojciec był wielkim rycerzem Jedi, lecz został zabity przez Lorda Vadera. Kenobi proponuje chłopakowi udział w wyprawie, jednak ten uznaje, iż to zbyt niebezpieczne i wraca do domu. Zastaje on jednak tylko zniszczoną farmę i spalone ciała wujostwa, zabitych przez szturmowców. Chłopak uznaje, że skoro nic go tu nie trzyma, to może lecieć, więc wraca do Bena. Ben, Luke i droidy udają się do kantyny, gdzie poszukują pilota. Po krótkiej kłótni, w wyniku której Kenobi odcina pewnemu kosmicie rękę mieczem świetlnym, odnajdują oni awanturniczego pilota – Hana Solo oraz jego kompana, Wookie'ego imieniem Chewbacca. Według planu lecą na Alderaan, a podczas podróży Ben zaczyna uczyć Skywalkera posługiwania się mocą oraz sztuki Jedi. W pewnym momencie Kenobi mówi, iż odczuł coś, jakby ból miliardów ludzi. Gdy docierają na miejsce, planety nie ma. Okazuje się, że Alderaan został zniszczony przez Gwiazdę Śmierci, która wkrótce wciąga ich swojego wnętrza za pomocą promieni ściągających i blokuje wyjście polem ochronnym. Luke, Han i Chewbacca ruszają uwolnić Leię, a droidy w obawie o swoje bezpieczeństwo przemieszczają się po stacji. Ben natomiast idzie wyłączyć pole ochronne, by ich statek – Sokół Millenium mógł odlecieć. Wyłącza on pole, lecz natrafia też na Lorda Vadera, z którym wdaje się w pojedynek na miecze świetlne. Solo, Skywalker i Wookie odnajdują księżniczkę, lecz trafiają wraz z nią do zsypu na śmieci, gdzie mają zostać zgnieceni. W porę jednak ratuje ich R2-D2. Podróżnicy natykają się na walczących ze sobą Bena i Vadera. Kenobi również ich zauważa i by dać im czas na ucieczkę poddaje się woli Vadera, który zabija go mieczem. Bohaterowie odlatują. W bazie rebeliantów ustalony zostaje plan, według którego kilku pilotów (w tym Luke) poleci myśliwcami X-Wing na Gwiazdę Śmierci i trafi w jej słaby punkt – szyb wentylacyjny. Przed tym jednak Han kłóci się ze Skywalkerem i odlatuje. Rozpoczyna się bitwa o Yavin i po chwili Luke zostaje jednym z trzech żywych pilotów. Przed śmiercią ratuje go Han Solo, który niszczy myśliwce Imperium, a Skywalker leci dalej. Włącza komputer, a po chwili słyszy głos Bena, który każe mu zamknąć oczy i dać Mocy sobą pokierować. Skywalker tak też robi i niszczy stację kosmiczną. Lord Vader, przebywający w swoim myśliwcu przeżywa i ucieka. W późniejszym czasie zaczyna budować razem z Imperatorem drugą Gwiazdę Śmierci Luke i Han zostają bohaterami rebelii i również jej członkami. Skywalker również rozpoczyna samodzielne szkolenie na rycerza Jedi, co już niebawem okaże się jednak bardzo trudną drogą. Obsada Nagrody Film zdobył 6 Oscarów. Nowa Nadzieja zdobyła nagrody w kategoriach: Najlepsza Muzyka, Najlepszy Montaż, Najlepsze Kostiumy, Najlepsza Scenografia, Najlepszy Dźwięk i Najlepsze Efekty Specjalne. Otrzymała również nagrodę specjalną za efekty dźwiękowe. Była ponadto nominowana w kategoriach Najlepszy Film, Najlepsza Reżyseria, Najlepszy Scenariusz Oryginalny i Najlepszy Aktor Drugoplanowy (Alec Guinness). Błędy w filmie * Po rozmowie z wujkiem i ciotką Luke wychodzi zły i ogląda zachód 2 słońc. Gdy wychodzi z budynku słońca są w większej odległości od siebie niż widać to chwilę później w zbliżeniu. Poza tym chmurki są widoczne na dolnym słońcu tylko w zbliżeniu. * Po tym jak księżniczka Leia strzałem z lasera wypala dziurę w ścianie w bloku więziennym, odrzuca broń do Luke'a, ten ją łapie i zaczyna z niej strzelać. Przez chwilę widać, że osunął mu się z lewego ramienia biały ochraniacz (część zbroi) i widać tylko czarne ubranie. * Vader po zabiciu Obi-Wana (Alec Guinness) idzie w kierunku Luke'a Skywalkera (Mark Hamill), który stoi w hangarze i strzela do szturmowców. Drzwi zamykają mu się przed nosem, ale widać przed ich zamknięciem, że jego miecz nie jest świetlny, lecz jest to srebrny kij. * Kiedy Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) spożywa posiłek ze swoim wujkiem (Phil Brown) i ciocią (Shelagh Fraser), kubek z którego pije, "przeskakuje" w kolejnych ujęciach z jednej ręki do drugiej. * Kiedy bohaterowie uciekają z bloku więziennego, księżniczka Leia strzela w ścianę i robi w niej dziurę. Niestety dziura jest zbyt mała, żeby przez nią można było bez problemu przejść. W następnym ujęciu, gdy bohaterowie przez nią uciekają, dziura w ścianie jest większa. * W momencie, gdy C-3PO jest u wujostwa Luke'a, ma on wgnieciony lewy pośladek. W późniejszych scenach filmu wgniecenie to znika. * Kiedy Luke i Obi-Wan idą do Sokoła Millenium po sprzedaniu ścigacza Luke'a na Mos Eisley, mijają kilka stworów i robotów. Głowa białego robota po prawej stronie ekranu ma wyraźnie wystającą antenkę najprawdopodobniej służącą do zdalnego sterowania. * W barze na Mos Eisley Luke kłóci z facetem z dwoma nosami. W pewnym momencie Obi-Wan odcina facetowi rękę, a kamera pokazuje ją leżącą na ziemi. Jednak leżąca ręka jest odziana w inny kawałek ubrania oraz jest inna niż ręka przed odcięciem, gdyż w trakcie spadania na ziemię obrosła futrem i urosły jej szpony. * W trakcie kłótni Luke'a z istotą z dwoma nosami, inna istota o wyglądzie jaszczura siedzi przy barze i obraca się w prawo, w stronę kłótni. Po scenie z odciętą ręką pokazana jest ta sama istota odwracająca się w stronę baru. Scena ta jest "lustrzanym odbiciem". * Podczas finałowej bitwy o Gwiazdę Śmierci, Darth Vader prawie za każdym razem jest pokazywany wewnątrz statku (w kokpicie). W pewnym ujęciu wnętrze kokpitu jest oświetlone czerwonym światłem. Darth Vader spogląda w swoją prawą stronę i można dostrzec oczy aktora za soczewkami jego maski. * Kiedy przywódcy Rebeliantów studiują taktyczną mapę Gwiazdy Śmierci, okrągłe zagłębienie (wklęsłość) na niej jest pokazane na równiku, natomiast zaraz w następnym ujęciu jest pokazana rzeczywista Gwiazda Śmierci z zagłębieniem na północnej półkuli. * Pod koniec filmu Gwiazda Śmierci okrąża planetę w kierunku księżyca Yavin z zamiarem zniszczenia go. W pewnej scenie porucznik informuje nas o czasie, jaki pozostał, by w zasięgu statku znalazła się baza rebeliantów. Jest tam pokazany ekran z położeniem Gwiazdy i licznik z czasem, jaki pozostał do kontaktu. Porucznik mówi "40 minut do kontaktu", jednak licznik pokazuje 40 sekund. * Gdy Obi-Wan i Luke patrzą ze skarpy na odległe Mos Eisley, na górze w oddali (w tle) można zobaczyć odbijające się promienie słońca w szybach (lub na karoseriach) zjeżdżających z góry samochodów. * Po tym jak Luke zostaje zaatakowany przez Tuskenów i traci przytomność, pojawia się Obi-Wan, odstraszając intruzów. Kamera pokazuje Luke'a leżącego na ziemi. Jego lewy rękaw jest podwinięty prawie do łokcia, natomiast w ujęciu, gdy podchodzi do niego Obi-Wan, żeby sprawdzić puls, rękaw jest opuszczony (zasłania nadgarstek). * Gdy Luke pierwszy raz ogląda hologram z księżniczką Leią, w kolejnych ujęciach jego włosy są rozczochrane, potem uczesane i znów rozczochrane. * Podczas finałowej bitwy na Gwieździe Śmierci jest scena, w której lecący za X-Wingiem Luke'a Tie-Fighter strzela w R2-D2. W ujęciu tym widać jak odpada górna część głowy robota. W następnym ujęciu głowa jest w komplecie. * Kiedy R2-D2 zostaje schwytany przez Jawów, przytwierdzają mu ogranicznik na środku jednego z jego paneli. Kiedy ujęcie się zmienia na bliższe, widać, że ogranicznik jest przymocowany w górnej części tego panelu. W następnym ujęciu znajduje się on ponownie na środku panelu. * Kiedy Luke, Obi-Wan i roboty przybywają do kantyny, Jawowie siedzący przed wejściem zmieniają miejsce. Gdy są pokazani pierwszy raz, siedzą w cieniu. Gdy widzimy ich po raz drugi, siedzą w nasłonecznionym miejscu. * Po wejściu na korwetę rebeliantów, Darth Vader przesłuchuje jednego z żołnierzy, trzymając go jedną ręką w powietrzu. Widać w ujęciu dalszym, że nogi żołnierza są nieruchome (bo na czymś stoi), natomiast w zbliżeniu nóg, widać jak one huśtają się do przodu i do tyłu. * Kiedy Han Solo wpada do zgniatacza śmieci, zaczyna się nerwowo wiercić w śmieciach. Słychać wtedy charakterystyczne "skrzypienie", ponieważ jego kombinezon jest z plastiku a śmieci są ze styropianu. * Kiedy szturmowcy zaczynają strzelać do Hana Solo w hangarze w Mos Eisley (tam gdzie stoi Sokół Millenium), jeden ze szturmowców zaczyna biec od środka ekranu w prawą stronę. Pada on na ziemię, jakby został trafiony, chociaż nie widać, żeby ktokolwiek w niego trafił. Poza tym widać jak upada na ziemię, by po chwili (w zbliżeniu) upaść na ziemię jeszcze raz. * Gdy wszyscy Rebelianci przygotowują się do finałowej bitwy (na odprawie), mają białe hełmy z niebieskimi insygniami, ale w trakcie walki ich hełmy są już w innych barwach. * Gdy Luke wraca na zniszczoną farmę wujka, we wszystkich ujęciach zza pleców i z punktu widzenia chłopca wiatr wieje z jego lewej strony, natomiast w ujęciach ukazujących twarz bohatera wiatr wieje z jego prawej. * Kiedy Obi-Wan i Luke wraz z robotami wjeżdżają do Mos Eisley, zostają zatrzymani przez patrol szturmowców. W trakcie kontroli widać stojących za pojazdem szturmowców. Ich pozycja oraz liczba co chwila jest inna. Na początku widać jednego, po chwili jest ich dwóch, a w momencie odjeżdżania bohaterów nie ma ich w ogóle. * Na początku filmu, gdy przechwycona zostaje korweta Rebeliantów, żołnierze Imperium wysadzają drzwi wejściowe na statek. Na chwilę przed tym jak w drzwiach pojawia się Lord Vader, jeden ze szturmowców podtrzymuje głowę jednego z "zabitych" żołnierzy. Na widok Lorda Vadera natychmiast staje na baczność, gwałtownie ją puszczając. Ta jednak nie opada szybko na podłogę. "Trup" najwidoczniej nie chce uderzyć swoją głową o podłogę, więc opuszcza ją powoli i delikatnie. * W scenie ataku na Gwiazdę Śmierci jeden z pilotów ginie (Red 6). Chwilę potem, gdy Luke dokonuje ostatecznego ataku, słychać przez głośniki jak jeden z pilotów zwraca się do Red 6: "Red 6, can you see Red 5?", chociaż Red 6 dawno już nie żyje. * W scenie, gdy C-3PO znajduje się w sali kontrolnej (w scenie ataku na Gwiazdę Śmierci), widać, że droid ma wgniecenie powstałe w czasie potyczki z Ludźmi Pustyni po prawej stronie głowy. Na Tatooine miał wgniecenie po lewej stronie. * W scenie w barze, gdy Solo strzela do Greedo, w ujęciu gdy Greedo wybucha, widać wyraźnie, że jego postać została zastąpiona manekinem, który jest szczuplejszy, wyższy i nosi inną kurtkę. * W scenie, gdy Chewbacca wpada do kokpitu Falcona, by jak najszybciej uciec z portu, widzimy jak potrąca głową dwie małe kostki do gry, wiszące w kokpicie. We wszystkich pozostałych ujęciach filmu te kostki już się nie pojawiają. * W scenie gdy Vader i Tarkin rozmawiają o Obi-Wanie, w pewnym momencie Vader przestaje mówić, jednak nadal gestykuluje tak, jak gdyby nadal coś mówił. Tarkin nie odpowiada mu, dopóki ten nie przestaje gestykulować. * W scenie, gdy R2-D2 znajduje się w pojeździe Jawów i rozgląda się po zgromadzonych tam robotach, w pewnej chwili odwraca swoją "głowę" i można wtedy dostrzec przez szybki kopułki robota twarz Kenny'ego Bakera - operatora postaci robota. * W scenie, gdy C-3PO (na pustyni Tatooine) przechodzi obok wielkiego szkieletu, po lewej stronie widzimy wielką plamę na jego klatce piersiowej. Kilka ujęć później plama jest po prawej stronie. * Na początku filmu, gdy korweta Rebeliantów ucieka przed Niszczycielem, po tym gdy Księżniczka Leia przekazała dane dotyczące Gwiazdy Śmierci R2-D2, ten zaczął jechać w kierunku małej ścianki i gdyby scena nie została przerwana, po prostu wjechałby na nią. * Pod koniec filmu, księżniczka Leia biegnie w stronę Luke'a Skywalkera i krzyczy do niego: "Luke!" Natomiast on do niej: "Carrie!", czyli tak jak ma na imię aktorka wcielająca się w postać księżniczki. * W głowie C-3PO, na pasie transmisyjnym w ogromnej maszynie Jawów można dostrzec odbijającą się ekipę filmującą. * Kiedy Luke i Leia uciekają na pokładzie Gwiazdy Śmierci przed szturmowcami, muszą pokonać przepaść. Udaje im się to z pomocą liny. Następnie, już po drugiej stronie przepaści, Leia oddaje strzał do szturmowca, który stoi po lewej stronie włazu. Jednak trafiony zostaje szturmowiec po prawej. * Kiedy Kenobi i Skywalker oglądają hologram Lei wyświetlany przez R2-D2 na blacie stołu, można zauważyć, że niektóre przedmioty znajdujące się na stole w różnych ujęciach albo znikają, albo zmieniają swoje położenie. * Kiedy czarna kula tortur wlatuje przez drzwi do celi, w której przetrzymywana jest Księżniczka Leia, przez moment widoczne jest ramię członka ekipy podtrzymujące latającą kulę. Poza tym, na strzykawce wystającej z kuli można dostrzec napis "Monoject", czyli nazwę amerykańskiej firmy zajmującej się produkcją strzykawek. * Scena, gdy główni bohaterowie zsiadają z wózka na planecie Yavin, jest lustrzanym odbiciem tego, co utrwaliła kamera. Otóż kabura, w której Han trzyma swój blaster, jest umieszczona na złej nodze. Również fotoreceptor R2-D2 znajduje się w złym miejscu. * W scenie, gdy C-3PO i R2-D2 oddalają się od kapsuły ratunkowej, w której przybyli na Tatooine, można zauważyć plamę oleju na lewym ramieniu 3PO. W kilku następnych scenach plama jest dalej na lewej ręcę. Jednak w pewnym momencie plama w nadnaturalny sposób przemieszcza się z lewej ręki na prawą. * Podczas finałowej bitwy w pobliżu Gwiazdy Śmierci ukazane jest zbliżenie na grupy latających imperialnych myśliwców typu TIE. W pewnym momencie grupa składająca się z czterech myśliwców dołącza się do głównej floty. I wtedy momentalnie, w połowie ujęcia, wszystkie cztery myśliwce nagle wyparowują. * Podczas przygotowań w bazie na Yavinie przed bitwą kosmiczną wszyscy piloci biegną do swych maszyn. Mają na głowach białe hełmy przyozdobione w niebieskie emblematy. Wszystkie te emblematy znikają podczas bitwy. * W trakcie finałowej bitwy dowódca grupy, w której znajduje się Luke Skywalker, zostaje zabity. Jednak kilka ujęć później w radiu w bazie, gdzie znajduje się Leia i C-3PO, można usłyszeć komunikat nadany przez tego zabitego wcześniej dowódcę. * Opo schwytania R2-D2 i C-3PO, Jawowie przytwierdzają do korpusu małego robota ogranicznik. W zależności od ujęcia, ogranicznik znajduje się w różnych punktach korpusu. Po zdjęciu ogranicznika przez Luke'a, na korpusie droida widoczne jest wgniecenie po tymże ograniczniku. W kolejnych ujęciach wgniecenia już nie ma. * Kiedy Luke i Han, przebrani za szturmowców, prowadzą Chewiego na poziom więzienny, Wookie uderza w pewnym momencie jednego ze strażników i ten zostaje odrzucony z ogromną siłą do tyłu. Wprawny widz dostrzeże, że strażnik zanim jeszcze został uderzony przez Wookiego, odskoczył do tyłu. * W jednej z początkowych scen nad domem Luke'a widać drzewo, które znika w kolejnych ujęciach. * Luke przychodzi do domu Obi-Wana, który wiesza swój brązowy płaszcz za nim. Gdy Luke używa laserowej broni, płaszcz znika. * W scenie, w której Luke po raz pierwszy ogląda hologram z Leią, księżniczka schylając się by wyłączyć R2-D2 mówi: "You're my only hope" ("Jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją"). W następnej scenie, gdy hologram puszczany jest od początku, Leia mówi tą samą kwestię stojąc. * W scenie, w której Falcon znajduje się w nadprzestrzeni, a Han rozmawia z Leią, za oknem widać normalne gwiazdy, podczas gdy powinny być widoczne charakterystyczne dla napędu nadświetlnego smugi. * Gdy Luke ćwiczy walkę mieczem świetlnym na Alderaan, miecz jest zielony, podczas gdy taki kolor ma dopiero w "Powrocie Jedi". Jest tak jednak tylko w odnowionej wersji na DVD. * W pierwszym ujęciu, w którym widać Sokoła Milenium, nie ma on radaru, jaki posiada w późniejszych scenach i filmach. * W scenie pierwszej bitwy, w której Imperium przejmuje rebeliancki statek księżniczki Leii, Darth Vader skręca kark przywódcy rebeliantów i rzuca jego ciałem o ścianę. W innym ujęciu widać jak "martwy" przywódca osłania się rękami przed uderzeniem twarzą o ścianę. * Kiedy C-3PO jest na pasie transmisyjnym w transportowcu Jawów, na odbiciu jego głowy można zobaczyć ekipę filmową. * Kiedy Vader i Obi-Wan walczą ze sobą, płyta piersiowa Dartha jest założona tyłem na przód. * W scenie gdy Obi-Wan rozgląda się po statku Imperium, kilku szturmowców przechodzi zwartą grupą. Jednemu z nich spada pancerz i nieszczęśnik szybko usiłuje go zatrzymać na miejscu. * Szmatka, którą Luke poleruje androidy w poszczególnych ujęciach, pojawia się i znika w jego dłoniach. * Zaraz za Skywalkerem do tunelu prowadzącego do śmietniska zeskakuje Han Solo. Po wylądowaniu strzela w drzwi, co odbija się rykoszetem. Luke tłumaczy mu, że już próbował to zrobić. W rzeczywistości nie miał tyle czasu, by upaść, rozejrzeć się, oddać strzał i zobaczyć, że strzał odbije się rykoszetem od zamka w drzwiach. * Podczas samotnego spaceru C-3PO po pustyni, chmury pomiędzy poszczególnymi ujęciami pojawiają się i znikają. * W pierwszym ujęciu Sokół Milenium nie ma anteny radarowej. * Tatooine to planeta będąca jedną wielką pustynią. Jednak podczas spaceru C3-PO i R2-D2 na niebie widoczne są kłębiaste chmury, formujące się zazwyczaj podczas parowania wielkich zbiorników wodnych. * Oczy Jawy to wyraźnie widoczne małe żarówki. * W scenie walki przed celą księżniczki Lei na koszuli Hana widoczny jest jego rozmazany make-up. * Krzewy na wzgórzu obok domu Luke'a są na przemian rzadkie i gęste, aż w końcu w ogóle znikają. * Nadzór księżniczki Lei i C-3PO podczas ataku rebeliantów jest puszczony w filmie od tyłu. * Kształty okien w bombowcach typu TIE wyglądają inaczej z zewnątrz niż od wewnątrz. * Luke wsiada do samolotu z insygniami "Red One". Jednak podczas komunikacji powietrznej przedstawia się jako "Red Five". * Podczas montażu androida R2-D2 w pojeździe latającym Luke'a jego niebieskie panele na pancerzu stają się czarne. * Kiedy Luke, Ben i androidy odwiedzają kantynę, barman mówi, że takich jak ich towarzysze nie obsługują. Jednak ruch jego ust nie pasuje do wypowiadanej kwestii. * Kiedy Leia pierwszy raz widzi Sokoła Milenium, jej fryzura rozpada się. Jednak kiedy dobiega do statku, włosy są idealnie zaczesane. * W specjalnym wydaniu filmu z 1997 roku, zaraz po tym jak Han zabija w kantynie Greedo, ten pojawia się przy jego statku cały i zdrowy w towarzystwie Jabby. * Kiedy Luke stoi przed zgliszczami własnego domu, wiatr wyraźnie wieje z lewej strony. Jednak ujęcia z bliska z Lukiem w środku kadru ukazują wiatr wiejący z przeciwnej strony. * Podczas ucieczki z Tatooine przepaska, którą zawsze nosi Chewbacca, pojawia się i znika pomiędzy ujęciami. * W zależności od ujęcia włosy Tarkina mają różną długość. * W niektórych scenach Tarkin nosi papcie, a nie normalne buty od stroju. Miejsce kręcenia Zdjęcia do filmu zrealizowano nad jeziorem Wielki Szott, w Matmacie, Adżim, Sidi Jemour, kanionie Sidi Bouhlel, okolicach Nafty (Tunezja), Borehamwood, Shepperton (Anglia, Wielka Brytania), Yumie (Arizona, USA), Parku Narodowym Doliny Śmierci (Kalifornia, USA) i Parku Narodowym Tikal (Gwatemala). Ciekawostki *We wstępnych scenariuszach Star Wars miało być filmem animowanym *Nazwa robota R2-D2 została mu nadana przez montażystów. W ich żargonie oznacza to rolkę drugą, dialog drugi (reel2, dialog2). *Imperialne Grupy Szturmowe miały problemy z chodzeniem, nie mówiąc już o szturmowaniu czegokolwiek. Ich hełmy były tak źle zaprojektowane, że nic nie widzieli i obijali się o siebie nawzajem. *Aktor grający Chewbaccę dostał udaru cieplnego w swoim lepkim kostiumie. *Dużą pomysłowością wykazali się autorzy efektów dźwiękowych pojawiających się w gwiezdnej sadze. Odgłosy myśliwców imperialnych to połączenie ryku słonia i pisku opon na mokrej nawierzchni. Dźwięki R2-D2 powstały z nagrań dzieci i członków ekipy wydających dziecięce odgłosy, poddanych obróbce dla mechanicznego brzmienia. Jawowie mówią zmiksowanymi dialektami plemion afrykańskich, odtwarzanymi w dużym przyspieszeniu, natomiast dźwięki wydawane przez Chewbaccę to odgłosy niedźwiedzia i morsa. Na język, którym posługuje się Greedo, składają się słowa z narzecza peruwiańskich Indian Keczua, odtwarzane od tyłu. *Lucas był tak wycieńczony kręceniem filmu i ciągłymi problemami ze studiem, że w czasie realizacji jednej ze scen zasłabł. W szpitalu stwierdzono nadciśnienie i wycieńczenie organizmu. *Na potrzeby "Gwiezdnych wojen" Lucas wymyślił specjalny alfabet. Wszędzie teksty napisane są tym właśnie alfabetem. Ale w ujęciu, kiedy Kenobi dezaktywuje generator, widoczny jest napis po angielsku - "Power". *Lucas, chcąc zmieścić się w planowanym budżecie, ciął koszty, kiedy tylko mógł. Doskonale widoczne jest to podczas pierwszej sceny z Sokołem Millenium, gdy ten stoi w hangarze. Wprawne oko dostrzeże, że w hangarze znajduje się tylko połowa statku. *Około dwie godziny zajmowało Anthony'emu Danielsowi wkładanie stroju C-3PO. *Jeden ze szturmowców wchodzących do pomieszczenia kontrolnego na Gwieździe Śmierci uderza głową o zbyt niską futrynę. W wersji DVD do tej wpadki Lucas postanowił dodać dźwięk uderzenia, aby zdawało, że to nie przypadek, a efekt zamierzony. *Podczas filmowania niektórych scen na pustyni Tunezji przez ten obszar przeszła pierwsza od 50 lat burza z obfitym deszczem. *Lucas na planie do swych aktorów mówił tylko "szybciej" lub "więcej uczucia" po każdej skończonej scenie. Kiedy pod koniec kręcenia stracił głos w wyniku choroby, porozumiewał się tabliczkami, na których widniały tylko te trzy słowa. *Piersi Carrie Fisher były związane taśmą izolacyjną. Lucas uważał za bezsensowne noszenie bielizny w kosmosie. *Dźwięk generatora Gwiazdy Śmierci to odgłos zepsutego wentylatora. *Darth Vader był pierwszą postacią, jaką Lucas stworzył w scenariuszu. *C-3PO jest wzorowany na robocie z filmu "Metropolis". *Inspiracją dla stworzenia statku Sokół Millennium był hamburger z czarną oliwką. *W utworze towarzyszącym napisom końcowym, osoba grająca na trąbce fałszuje, gra kilka nut źle. *Język Greedo to peruwiańsko-indiańskie narzecze Quechua puszczane od tyłu. *Wszystkie dialogi aktorki Shelagh Fraser zostały dubbingowane. *W filmie żaden z aktorów nie korzystał z usług kaskadera. *5 z 8 mln dolarów budżetu filmu wydano na same efekty specjalne. *Pierwszy film, który zarobił 300 mln dolarów. *Ralph MacQuarrie zaprojektował słynny kostium Dartha Vadera. *Produkcja filmu przysporzyła reżyserowi tyle problemów, iż ten znalazł się w szpitalu na kilka dni. *Chewbacca wzorowany był na psie reżysera, Indiana. *Mark Hamill tak długo wstrzymywał oddech w jednej ze scen, że zaczęła mu lecieć krew z nosa. *Darth Vader był wzorowany na postaci Hakaidera, który jest złoczyńcą w japońskim serialu telewizyjnym "Jinzô ningen Kikaidâ". *Zdjęcia do filmu kręcono od 22 marca 1976 roku do 11 stycznia 1977 roku. *Do roli Hana Solo rozważani byli Glynn Turman, Billy Dee Williams, James Caan, Jack Nicholson, Robert De Niro, Burt Reynolds, Kurt Russell, Nick Nolte, Christopher Walken, Al Pacino, Chevy Chase, Steve Martin, Bill Murray, Robert Englund, Sylvester Stallone, John Travolta i Perry King. *Peter Mayhew ze względu na wzrost miał do wyboru rolę Lorda Vadera lub Chewbacci. Wybrał Wookiego, ponieważ chciał grać postać pozytywną. *O rolę Lei ubiegały się Cindy Williams, Terri Nunn, Jodie Foster, Amy Irving i Sissy Spacek. *Do roli Obi-Wana był brany pod uwagę Peter Cushing, który ostatecznie zagrał Tarkina. *William Katt był przesłuchiwany do roli Luke'a Skywalkera. *Mel Blanc był przesłuchiwany do roli C-3PO. *Głos Vadera miał dubbingować Orson Welles. Zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu, ponieważ jego głos był zbyt charakterystyczny. *David Prowse mógł wybrać, którą z postaci chce zagrać: Dartha Vadera czy Chewbaccę. *Początkowo Stan Freberg miał użyczyć głosu C-3PO, ale przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć zrezygnował. *Toshirô Mifune miał zagrać postać Obi-Wana. *Perry King miał zagrać postać Hana Solo. *Harry Andrews był brany pod uwagę do roli Wielkiego Moff Wilhuff Tarkina. Filmy Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Gwiezdne Wojny Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum